When the Lonely Ones Walk Hand-in-Hand
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: She claims that it was interest that caused her to raise the thief from Hell. Bela cannot believe the words she speaks, though. First she is saved from Hell, and now she is told that angels exist. Nothing is making sense, but she cannot deny that the girl standing before her draws her in, raises her curiosity. And deep down, both of them are just lost, broken, and lonely.


_Tick._

Everything is done for a reason. There is some justified reason deep down, she just has yet to find it. For now she will just watch the brunette wonder where she is. The brown-haired beauty staggers forward, trying to catch herself and find her balance. It has been months since she has taken a step. After a few moments, she is steady, walking around the open field, trying to find out how she came here.

_Tock._

The redhead's watch ticks loudly in her ears, reminding her that they both do not have much time. She wonders if she should reveal herself to the brunette, tell her what has happened. Part of her wants to, though something stops her. What if she does not believe her? The brunette can reject the truth, can run. And then it will be hunting season.

_Ti-_

She rips her watch off and throws it towards the brunette. Nothing can explain the sudden, impulsive action, but as the watch hits the girl in the back and she turns, the redhead understands. There is no other way to get her to notice her. She fears calling out, as others might be around. So, she holds a finger to her lips once the brunette's eyes spot her. And the girl standing in the field remains silent, tries to slow her racing heart and remain calm, though she thinks that she is going to die-_again._

The brunette contemplates running, but she is not sure what she is running from. Is the girl sitting atop the tree branch a demon or some other hellish creature? Why is she urging the girl to be quiet? Perhaps it is her curiosity that keeps her standing still. And if it is not, then it sure as hell is once the girl vanishes into thin air and re-appears right in front of the brunette.

"How was Hell?"

Those three words, spoken so casually, as if this is a normal conversation starter. The brunette does not know how to respond, and so she stands there, a blank expression on her face as she tries to understand what is going on.

"I am Anna," the redhead says. "And you are Bela Talbot."

"What are you?"

"An angel. Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I have fallen. Wanted by Heaven. Most of the other angels want my head on a stick. It is lovely, isn't it? I know that you aren't too well liked, either."

"How did I...?"

"Get out of Hell? I pulled you out, with the help of a few other angels who have not forgotten my place," Anna explains. Bela's expression turns to confusion and her head tilts to one side.

"Why?"

"Maybe I am interested in you. Or maybe I have my own plans for you. Either way, we should probably get out of here. In a short amount of time others will be here to kill both of us," Anna tells her.

"Kill me? Why?" Bela asks, suddenly fearful for what might happen to her. She does her best to keep her fears hidden, however.

"You have been raised from Hell, Bela. Unless Heaven was in agreement with my plan, the angels will not be happy."

"So, basically, you have raised me from Hell, just for me to be sent back there? Who are you to even decide whether or not I should escape from Hell?" Bela questions, enraged that this stranger would do something so foolish. She cannot understand; why her? Why has Anna chosen to help her? A thief who made a deal with a demon. She is nothing special, nothing worth saving.

Anna looks at her, trying to come up with an answer. She has not expected such a question to be asked. In fact, she was expecting gratitude, a million thanks for getting the thief out of a place so terrible as Hell. Instead, she is cornered with not-so-important questions that she can hardly even answer.

"Well?" Bela asks. She still has her suspicions. This is the first she is hearing about angels even existing. How can she believe something so incredible? Nothing is making sense.

"Anna," a voice says. Both girls turn to see a man in a tan trench coat standing in the field. His eyes land on Bela, taking in her appearance before they turn back to the redhead. "What have you done?"

"This is none of your concern, Castiel. Leave now, or I will kill you," Anna warns him.

"She is not supposed to be on Earth. She was to stay in Hell. You know that Dean Winchester was the only one who was to be freed."

"And while Heaven laid seige on Hell, and the demons were distracted trying to keep Dean down there, I decided to pick up a friend of my own," Anna says.

"You used our plans to put your own in action. We both know how things will turn out, Anna. This will not end well for you. You are already wanted by Heaven. Lugging around a human will slow you down," Castiel informs her.

"If I am not mistaken, you are only telling me ways of how to keep myself alive, Castiel."

"I cannot kill you now; we both know that. My orders are only to warn you that the others will come to kill you."

"Your orders? Still being obedient to the ones who treat you like shit? Do you not understand, Castiel? You are their bitch. All you do is follow orders, no matter how wrong those orders may be. When will you find a mind of your own?"

Castiel vanishes, leaving the two girls in the field. Bela looks at Anna, still not trusting her or anything that has just happened-it can all just be a trap to get her to believe Anna's words-but she is still afraid. And when Anna tells her to come with her, Bela does not object.

Anna presses two fingers to Bela's forward, and before Bela can even blink, she is standing in front of a hotel.

**Author's Note: So, I dunno. I kind of wanted to try this pairing out, due to a request of one of my friends. This is kind of AU. Anna already has her grace back, but she is still wanted by Heaven and stuff. Bela went to Hell, now she's back (as said in the story), and uhm, yeah. Anyway, I am not sure if I am going to continue this. Also, I know that everyone is pretty OOC. Sorry.**


End file.
